


Kiss Me

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: A collection of the tumblr prompts that I filled, all edited and organised.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 217





	1. Laughing Kiss

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

David looks up from his reclined position against the pillows and glares at Patrick. He is currently stood at the foot of the bed in the apartment, throwing three different coloured balled-up socks in the air and repetitively failing to catch them.

“You know what- I told you I’m over it.”

Patrick ignores him and goes back to trying to juggle the socks, making exaggerated pouting faces every time he has to move his body to try and catch them, or bend down to collect them from the floor. 

On one unlucky attempt, one of the socks hits David in the face, causing him to look up from his book, eyebrows furrowed in anger. It’s a green one, and David holds it in his hand accusatorially. 

“Oops?” Patrick offers, shrugging his shoulders and not looking the least bit guilty. 

“This had better be clean.”

“It’s clean, David.” Patrick says, reaching to retrieve the sock from David’s hand, but faltering when he dodges it away. “Can I have it back, please?”

“No. You’re distracting me.”

“Fine.”

Patrick huffs lightly and moves to the closet just away from the bedroom. He opens it, and starts rifling through his own clothes, pulling out a dark blue button-up, and a pair of threadbare grey sweatpants. David watches over the top of his book with suspicion. 

“Do you think these go well together?” He asks, holding them against his body and looking down curiously. “I’m pretty sure they go well together, but I wouldn’t know since fashion isn’t one of my talents.”

David groans and pulls his book further up to cover his face.

“What do you think David?”

“You can stop this now you know. I told you I don’t care about it anymore.”

He hears rather than sees Patrick approaching the bed, and the mattress beside him dips. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, brown eyes wide and genuine, searching for the answer in David’s expression. 

“Yes. I’m fine; it was one meal that I burned, and I can try again any time. You’ve made your point. I know you don’t love me any less just because I can’t cook.”

“Okay.” Patrick says, grinning slightly. “That’s a relief because I don’t know how to tell you this, but I actually can juggle.”

He reaches over and grabs the green sock from David’s right side, and heads back to his position at the bottom of the bed. He juggles the three socks perfectly, looking at David with childlike glee on his face as he watches. 

David can’t help but giggle at the display, climbing off the bed and stalking towards his fiance. 

“You’re ridiculous.” He mutters, still grinning as he presses his lips against Patrick’s laugh. 

“You love it.” Patrick replies, letting the socks fall to the ground as he wraps his arms around David’s waist, and they focus on more important talents for a while.


	2. Kisses Because Everything Hurts

“David? Are you okay?”

This is the third night in a row where David has woken up in the night panting and sweating, his face wet with tears.

Usually, he collapses into his husband’s arms and lets him comfort him until they both fall back asleep. This time is different though. This time everything is too much. This time he needs to get out.

He shakes his head a little manically and pushes his way out from under the sheets, immediately leaving the bedroom and rushing down the stairs towards the back door.

He throws open the sliding back door, and sucks in deep breaths of the cool night air. The shock of the temperature change calms him, but his skin continues to prickle, the memory of the dream being so close.

_He had been in New York again, in the bed in his old apartment. Next to him, the tell-tale signs of his bed partner waking up disturbed him, as he climbed out of the sheets and looked around for his clothes._

  
_But, when David rolled over to face the man, he hadn’t looked up at one of his nameless New York hook-ups. Nor did he see an ex of his. Instead, the face of his husband had stared back; blank, and empty of the love David had become accustomed to._

  
_“Patrick?” He had whispered. “Where are you going?”_

  
_“This was fun, David. I’ll see you around.”_

  
_“Patrick--”_

  
_The dream Patrick had laughed, and shook David’s hand off him. “You really didn’t think this was any more than that did you? Look, this has been really great, but I have a wife back home. You must have known this wouldn’t last.”_

  
Back in the real world, David can hear Patrick puttering about in the kitchen, making his customary cup of tea in his attempt at a comforting gesture, and to give David space to think.

He sucks in deep breaths to try to stop himself from throwing up over the grass, and waits for Patrick to join him. He does within a couple of minutes, slipping down to sit next to David, but leaving space to put the two mugs of tea on the tile between them.

“What was it this time?”

David shakes his head silently, looking away from Patrick in an attempt to hide the tears pricking in his eyes again.

Patrick nods silently, giving up on grasping for information, and instead just picks up one of the mugs of tea, and passes it to David. He takes it, their fingers brushing, and holds it to his lips to let the heat bleed into his skin.

It might be half an hour later, or a few minutes, but soon enough David breaks his silence.

“Patrick--” he says brokenly, as if seeing him properly for the first time that night, and it’s like a dam breaks, as Patrick rushes forward to pull David into his arms. Sobs wrack his body as he clings to his husband, burying his face into his chest.

“David--”

“Will you, will you tell me--”

“I love you, David. I love you so much. You’re it for me, you’re the only one I want.”

David nods, still crying. “I’m sorry I’m so broken. I’m sorry I’m still doing this. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you, David.” Patrick says, pulling back to cup his face and keep their eyes locked.

His eyes do his signature glance at David’s lips, and it’s all the permission David needs to lean forward and catch his lips in a messy, desperate kiss. Their teeth clank painfully for a moment as they come together, and David’s tears are mixing with his lips and spreading a salty taste into their embrace, but it’s perfect.

“It’s so easy to love you.” Patrick mutters against his mouth, pulling him closer by hooking a hand under his thigh, and wrapping his arms around every part of David’s body he can reach.

It’s so hard to let Patrick love him. But, sat there under the stars, in the house that they own, with the man that he loves. Maybe, just maybe, he can imagine having this forever.


	3. Tipsy Kiss

The thing about a wedding reception, is that when you are the groom, you don’t get a lot of time to eat. Or go to the toilet. Or talk to your husband. 

What you do get, however, is a lot of drinks. Handed to you as old relatives approach, with graphic stories of their own honeymoons, and suggestions for a happy marriage; don’t go to bed angry, don’t cheat, and never, ever, have kids.  
David is unfortunate (or fortunate?) not to have many of these people present. He manages to stay tied to his direct family, Stevie, and the Brewer parents.

Patrick, however, isn’t so lucky. He’s just been passed on to Uncle Terry, with pessimistic stories of his own divorce, and the recent death of his cat, and he’s not hesitating in tipping his head back and letting the cool champagne slip down his throat. 

On an empty stomach, he is already feeling the effects, and when he’s finally wriggled his way out of the conversation, he latches onto David’s arm affectionately.

“David.” He drawls, swinging a little on his feet and requiring his husband to lean in and hold him up. “You’re so pretty- Do you come here often?”

He’s giggling as he talks, which makes David smile, and raise a hand to smooth out the hair on the back of his head. 

“Mm, only when I’m getting married, I’m afraid. You’ll have to go through my husband.”

Patrick burrows his eyebrows and plays along. “What do I have to do to sweep you off your feet?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary--”

“Dance with me David!”

Stevie snorts from where she is watching the interaction, and takes the proffered wine glass from her friend. Thankfully, they had already had their perfect first dance earlier in the evening, so there are fewer eyes and less pressure on them now.

With the threat of losing Patrick to another elderly relative looming over him, David hastily agrees, and leads them out towards the dance floor. 

“No, your arms go up.” Patrick complains as David supports him around the waist. He considers changing his grip, but when Patrick sways dangerously, he decides that staying upright should remain priority. 

“Mhm, let me hold you this time.”

Patrick goes quiet, leaning his head on David’s chest happily, and making little happy noises and humming along to the music. 

“You okay down there?” David asks after a few dramatic sighs. 

“Hmm, just happy.” He says, rubbing his chin against David’s neck and making their stubble rub together pleasantly. “Are you happy, David? I’m so happy. I never thought I’d be this happy.”

David pouts down at him an holds him just a little bit tighter. “Me too. I’m so happy.”

“We’re going to have sex later.” Patrick says, just slightly too loudly, but David just laughs breathlessly and shushes him. “Well, am I wrong?”

“We’ll have to see once you’ve had some carbs, baby.”

Patrick hums casually and they continue rocking back and forth. David looks down to meet his husband’s eyes, which are already looking up and sparkling with mischief. 

Instead of questioning it, he just leans down and kisses him. Patrick immediately responds, pulling himself up onto his tip-toes by David’s neck, and pressing their bodies together. 

When his tongue tries to breach the seam of David’s mouth, and his soft moaning becomes more inappropriate, David is forced to pull back, smiling bashfully at the various family members and friends all smiling at them knowingly. 

“How about now?”

“Hmm?”

“Now we’re definitely going to have sex later, right?”

David just shakes his head, chuckling. He’s so happy that it fills his body, and makes him lift his head in delight. “We’ll see.”


	4. In the Dark Kiss

David is lying next to Patrick. He is lying next to him, on his back, and they are going to sleep. That was all. Just to sleep. He did it every night only metres away from his sister, and he can do it now. 

Except, he can’t relax. He stays stock still lying down, and stares at the ceiling, and tries to think of anything other than the fact that Patrick is lying mere inches away, facing David, and probably already asleep. 

There is a streetlight outside the window that is causing light to peek in through the blinds, and there is no sound of Alexis’ soft snores, or his mother talking in her sleep to lull him off. And he’s not allowed to look at Patrick, because that would make him weird, and needy.

Probably

He could risk a quick look, surely?

When he glances out of the corner of his eye, Patrick’s eyes are open. His head is resting in his hand, and he’s staring at David with an almost dreamlike expression on his face. 

“Hi,” he whispers. David can make out his eyes reflecting the light from the window, and the shadow of his nose, but little else. But his tone is light, and soft, so he lets himself relax into it.

“Hi.”

“Will you- um, are you comfortable with me, maybe--” Patrick trails off, and without being able to see his facial expression, David can’t work out what he’s asking. 

“What?”

“Can I put my arm across you?” He says quickly, as if to get it out before he loses his nerve. “Or maybe you could, um, do it, to me.”

“Is this- Is this a sex thing?” David asks, teeth clenched awkwardly. “Because we already- and I- I would have to shower again and then Ray--”

“No! No, I- I was asking if you- only if you wanted to. I wondered if you would cuddle with me.” He sounds nervous, which surprises David, and makes his heart ache slightly. “That sounds pathetic, I’m sorry I--”

David ignores his rambling in favour of shuffling closer, and rolling to face Patrick. He slips an arm over his waist and they lie face-to-face for a moment before Patrick leans in and kisses him tentatively on the lips. 

David hums happily, and opens his mouth for another soft kiss. 

“What was that for?”

“I just wanted to.” Patrick mutters.

At that, David can’t help but pull him closer, encouraging Patrick to rest his head on David’s chest, which he does, and curls up almost protectively around his waist. 

“Goodnight David.” He mumbles, voice already laden with sleep. 

“Goodnight Patrick.”


	5. Sad Kiss

Despite being angry with Patrick; despite being furious, and barely leaving his motel room all week, David shows up at the stop the day after his trip to Elm Valley Spa, and lingers in the doorway.

“David?” Patrick says in surprise, from where he is doing stock count. He fumbles with the cork board and knocks over a number of moisturisers in his eagerness to appear casual.

Despite the texts they had been sharing throughout the week, Patrick has been sure that David is through with him. He’s been curt, and distant, and apart from the odd message about the store, or appreciation for a gift, he had made clear how furious he was with the entire Rachel situation.

It had really messed everything up, as he put it.

He stares at David as he hovers around the central display table, automatically reaching to neaten the products and make sure the labels all face forward.

“I- um, I didn’t expect to see you. I thought you were taking the rest of the week off?” Patrick mumbles, trying distractedly to tidy up the carnage he’s wrecked on the skincare.

David’s steady hands come to the rescue, and Patrick just stands dumbly watching as he tidies them up effortlessly.

“I just wanted to come and see it.” David says, “To see how it was doing, and to see how you were doing.”

“I see.” Patrick says, putting his hands on his hips, and then taking them off again, and then putting them back.

“I’m still- um. I think maybe I still need some time.” David says quickly, his fingers fluttering as they commonly do, and his silver rings flashing in the light and catching Patrick’s attention.

“That’s okay- I didn’t. I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“I know. I know, I just- everything isn’t okay yet but I still wanted to--”

Patrick frowns, looking at David carefully to try to decipher his meaning. “You still wanted to what?”

And then David’s hands are on him, cupping his face and pulling him in for a soft, gentle kiss. He gasps and then sighs against his lips, leaving his arms weighed down at his sides as he simply allows David to take what he needs, It’s short and relatively chaste, but when David pulls back, Patrick’s head is spinning, and it feels as if his feet have only just hit the ground.

“Oh.”

“I’m going to go now. That was all I- came here for.” David says, chewing his lip and looking decidedly away.

“Will you be back soon?” Patrick asks in a small voice.

David meets his gaze. “Yes- at some point, soon.”

He leaves it at that, and Patrick watches as he rushes out of the door, bell swinging viciously behind him.

_I wonder if that will be the last time I get to kiss David Rose._


	6. Kisses Because I Missed You

Patrick has been away at his accounting conference for three nights now. David has had to endure three nights of going to sleep in an empty bed; three nights of waking to cold sheets; three nights of having to make his own coffee. (That one is probably selfish but he is definitely learning to appreciate his husband’s natural inclination towards acts of service.)

So, when he hears the sound of a car making its way up the gravel path, he has to physically force himself not to immediately run to the door like a pet dog waiting for its owner to return. 

Instead, he tries to appear relaxed in his reclined position on the couch, an old copy of vogue open on his lap, and his coffee on the table in front of him.

There is the sound of the car door slamming.

Patrick’s feet on the gravel.

The key in the lock.

And... shit, he’s gone straight upstairs. 

David can hear him heading straight to the bedroom, and forces himself to focus his gaze on an article titled How to Wear a Tank Top Now. It’s ridiculous, he thinks. Tank tops work for very few people, although, Patrick has very nice shoulders, so perhaps he would be an exception to the rule.

Almost as soon as he’s made it to the bedroom, Patrick is rushing back down the stairs on his hunt for his husband. He grins when he steps into the living room and catches eyes with David, who looks up over the back of the sofa with a forced casual expression. 

“Baby! You got up early for me!” He says, heading over and dropping his bag on the floor.

“Well, I was already up, but sure.” David says, with a fake laugh, which causes Patrick to frown at him in confusion. 

“O-kay. Did you have a good weekend? How was the store?”

“The store was thriving actually. Lots of- sales.” 

It’s taking physical effort to stop himself from jumping off the couch and into his husband’s arms, but David is pretty sure he is succeeding in his attempt at casual. 

“Well, that’s a good thing.” Patrick looks at a loss of what to do. He’s stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, looking around in confusion. “Um, I- can I make you a coffee?”

“It’s okay, I already made one.” 

“Oh.” He actually looks disappointed, which immediately makes David feel guilty, as he watches him head into the kitchen and put the kettle on regardless. 

David chews his lip for a moment, before standing from the couch and following him behind the counter. “How was the seminar, honey?”

“Mm, probably pretty good.” Patrick says dismissively.

“Probably?”

“Well, it probably would have been better if I were able to focus on anything that was said, but I was a bit distracted.”

“Distracted?”

Patrick shrugs nonchalantly. “I missed you.” He mumbles, digging through the cupboards for his mug. “I don’t sleep well without you there, so I wasn’t very focused.”

At this confession, David’s heart breaks slightly. “You missed me?”

“What? Of course I did, David. This has been the longest I’ve gone without seeing you since we got married.”

All of David’s resolve breaks and he throws himself at Patrick, who has the good-mind to put his mug down on the counter before returning the hug around David’s waist. 

“What’s all this about?” He asks into his shoulder. 

David just pulls back to plant kisses along his husband’s chin, and neck, before finally reaching his mouth, where he continues his assault with equal enthusiasm returned from Patrick. 

“I missed you so much. I didn’t want to be clingy.” David mutters, “Please don’t go away that long again.”

Patrick laughs lightly and takes control of the kissing, cupping David’s jaw to angle him correctly, and deepen their embrace. “I won’t, David. Never again.”


	7. Comfortable Kiss

David and Patrick have been seeing each other for two weeks, three days, and some number of hours that David can’t be bothered to work out. 

They’ve been seeing each other at the store obviously, as well as on dates almost every other night for the past two weeks- it’s like they can’t get enough of each other.

David desperately hopes that’s true not just for him. He loves being around Patrick, it’s like a whole new lease of life. Nobody has ever treated him with such reverence at the same time as being a complete troll at every available moment. It’s incredible, and he can’t get enough.

It’s completely different to how they were before his birthday; Patrick was always a perfect mix of tender and teasing but now he’s more open about it. He laughs more, and he looks at David more, and they are physical now. David has never really had anything to complain about with the physical parts of a relationship, but with Patrick it’s the opposite. He has nothing to complain about and so much to talk about. 

They aren’t doing boyfriends yet; it’s far too soon for that, but they are definitely dating. It had been decided after a blurted out question only two nights ago where David felt the need to clarify that Patrick wasn’t seeing anybody else for self-preservation, the sting of Jake’s actions still present in the back of his mind. 

But Patrick had re-assured him with gentle words, and even gentler eyes, and David trusted- he believed him. It was like some dam broke, and their whole relationship changed in a matter of moments.

First, Patrick had curled up on the couch that night at Ray’s and slotted himself under David’s arm without so much as a moment’s hesitation. 

Then, he had started slipping his arm around David’s waist when they stood together. Initially only in the privacy of the store, and then in the cafe, and at the motel whilst waiting to escape from the prying eyes of the Rose family clan. 

So when, on a Tuesday morning, David walks in to find Alexis already perched on the counter of his store, talking to his- to Patrick, he doesn’t even think twice about rounding the table and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

Patrick seems unphased, returning it with ease before turning back to the books, but Alexis gapes at her brother with an excited expression on her face, and slaps his arm in a teasing way. 

“What?” He asks, moving away from her assault and automatically further into Patrick’s personal space, who accommodates him easily by shifting his weight to one side, and slipping his free arm around David’s waist. 

“You never told me you two were--” She says, raising her eyebrows at them suggestively. 

Even Patrick looks up and frowns at that, matching David’s expression as they both stare at her. “I literally told you the moment it happened, what are you talking about?”

“Yeah, but you never said you two were, you know--” this time she wriggles her shoulders in a way not dissimilar to David’s go-to move, “Exclusive.” 

Patrick’s grip tightens, and David panics for a moment that he’s annoyed, but when he turns to look he’s grinning at Alexis almost manically.

“How can you tell that from--”

David trails off as Patrick turns to press a kiss into his cheek, and then onto the skin under his ear, and then, when David finally turns to face him another to his lips. 

“Oh.”

“Aww, ew, David! I don’t know whether to barf or be happy for you.”

“Could you do neither?” He asks, but he’s still looking at Patrick, whose gaze is travelling across his face with a comfortable ease. 

“Just say thank you, David.” Patrick mutters, pressing one final kiss to his lips, and lingering only a moment, before pulling back. “Now, what did you want to look at next, Alexis?”

“Profit margins--”

David excuses himself to put away his bag and plans to re-stock the shelves, but he steps behind the curtain and takes a moment to smile to himself before he does so, silently sending a thank you out into the universe that he ever got to meet Patrick Brewer.


	8. Moving Kisses

Patrick has waited long enough to get David behind closed doors today. 

After what was supposed to be a celebration of their relationship and impending marriage was hijacked by the Rose family once again, he is eager to get David alone, and ensure that he feels loved and appreciated properly.

Unsurprisingly, David is in a sour mood for the remainder of the evening. When they are finally able to slip out of the Wobbly Elm and into Patrick’s car, which he unfortunately is fine to drive due to the fact he stopped drinking after their night was taken over, David is in a full-blown sulk. 

As soon as they arrive in Patrick’s apartment, however, David is in his arms. It’s surprising, as Patrick had expected at least a little coaxing to get David to admit how upset he is at his parents constant disregard of events in his life. Instead, he immediately flops into Patrick’s open arms, wrapping his own around his fiance’s neck, and pulling him close.

“I’m sorry it didn’t end up being the Bachelor Party of your dreams.” Patrick mumbles against the curve of David’s neck, feeling him shrug beneath him.

“I’m sorry my parents were so rude about the escape room.” David says in response.

This surprises Patrick enough that he pulls back to look at David properly. “What- I knew what I was getting into when I asked to do that, David. You don’t have to apologise for that.”

“But it was meant to be a bonding thing- because you miss your family. I feel like you should be having second thoughts about the family that you’re marrying into!” David whines.

This makes Patrick laugh in disbelief, and he rolls his eyes as David pouts at him childishly. “First of all, I did do the escape room with my family, David, because you were there. Plus, I know this might come as a shock to you, but I’m not marrying your parents.” He says, brushing a thumb over David’s ear familiarly. 

“Well, I knew that.”

“--and I know today was a lot for you, but I would still want to marry you even if this happened every single day.”

David is clearly trying to mask his pleased look; tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he squirms in Patrick’s arms, and Patrick can’t help but grin at his antics.

He recovers soon enough however, and within moments those dark brown eyes are locked back on Patrick’s.

“Well what are you marrying me for if not for my parents?” He asks, batting his eyelashes flirtingly, his smirk giving away that he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

Patrick leans back in to press a kiss to David’s neck, ghosting his lips over the skin there as he travels up towards David’s chin. “Where do I start?” He asks, layering kisses in the gaps between talking. “You’re smart- and you’re beautiful- and you make me feel like nobody else- and--”

“--okay that’s enough, come here.” David says, smiling and pleased as he tugs at the back of Patrick’s neck to force his face up, making him accessible to the kiss that he so desires. 

Patrick moans into it, gripping David’s hips tightly as they sway in their spot by the door. David wastes no time in biting down on Patrick’s lips, brushing his tongue into his open mouth, and deepening the kiss. 

“Mm- bed?” Patrick murmurs, pulling back for breath.

David nods eagerly as Patrick immediately starts leading him backwards through the studio apartment. Almost as soon as they move, there’s a bump as the lamp wobbles on the side table, and David groans. 

Before he can check if he’s okay, David’s giggling, digging his head further into Patrick’s shoulder as they freeze. “It’s fine, nothing fell, come back.” He says, straightening up and kissing Patrick again, smiling into it all the while.

They make it two more steps before he has to haul David back up when he stumbles over a pair of running shoes Patrick had abandoned in the middle of the floor that morning. 

Before David can react to them- he always complained about Patrick leaving his shoes on the floor- Patrick pulls him back in. Mixing light pecks and deeper, bruising kisses, he distracts David enough to walk backwards a while longer before they reach the next obstacle. 

This one, they barely register, as David is officially sick of waiting. He takes the initiative to push Patrick back, this time in the opposite direction, until his legs hit the arm of the couch. 

He shifts so that he’s lying across the length of the sofa, and immediately gains a lapful of David, who straddles him and returns to the kiss with unrestrained glee. 

“Too hazardous--” He says, pulling back for just a moment to murmur the words against Patrick’s lips. “Couch will do.”

Any argument is lost in the feeling of David’s mouth on his, and Patrick is more than willing to give in to it.


	9. A kiss that shocks the person receiving it

David isn’t really sure how he’s supposed to play this. It’s the first visit back to the Brewer family home since Patrick moved to Schitt’s Creek, and the first time he will meet the family since Patrick had come out to them only a few short weeks ago. 

He’s more than a little nervous as they drive down the highway, but Patrick doesn’t seem to feel it. The windows are down, and the sleeves of his blue button-up are rolled to the elbow, and his sunglasses are on. David watches as his boyfriend grins, one hand clutching David’s across the console, singing along to some country bop playing on the static radio. 

All in all, David’s really not sure what he had expected. The Brewers are all lovely, because of course they are, because it’s not in the Brewer genes to not be. He meets Uncles and Aunts and Cousins, family friends, and grandparents all in a rush, it’s kind of overwhelming. Somehow, none of them seem to even realise that David is the polar opposite of their rural, domestic scene.

Patrick had disappeared a while ago on the hunt for his cousin, and David is left to fend off the crowds alone for a while. Thankfully, Marcy Brewer steps in with a plate of sliders and a teasing wink. 

“How are you faring, David?” She asks, smiling at him. 

“I’m good- you have a really lovely home Mrs Brewer.”

“I think you know by now that you can call me Marcy.”

She remains beside him for a while, trading polite conversation, until Patrick returns, looking flushed and ecstatic to be back in his childhood home. 

Marcy takes her leave, immediately slipping back into conversation with another Brewer relative, whilst Patrick takes her place next to David. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asks, slipping a hand around David’s waist. He falters when David steps back out of the gesture, looking around awkwardly to see if there is any reaction to their intimacy. There doesn’t seem to be, but he knows better than to let his guard down at times like this. 

“Yes! Yeah, how are you? Did you find your cousin?”

Patrick frowns at David’s reaction but doesn’t push it. “Yeah he’s just out in the kitchen raiding the fridge. There never was enough food for him at these parties.”

David smiles. “Something I can relate to then?”

Soon enough, Patrick is dragged away by another family member. He pulls an apologetic face at his boyfriend as he slips into conversation with a middle-aged women that David thinks might be one of his Aunts.

David takes the opportunity to peruse the snack table, picking at side dishes but not really eating much, his stomach too much in knots to really commit to a plateful. 

When he turns to take in the room again, he immediately catches eyes with Patrick. He’s nodding politely to something the woman is saying, but his gaze is locked on David, and he has a sort of curious tilt to his head which means he’s trying to work something out. 

David watches as Patrick politely extracts himself from the group before heading over with a determined walk. There’s no time for David to react before he’s on him, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him firmly on the lips. 

David’s whimpers in shock, and his hand flails slightly, unsure of where to land, but soon enough he gives into the kiss and allows his hands to fall on their usual position on Patrick’s shoulder, giving in to his boyfriend to hold him steady.

They pull apart but don’t move any further than a few centimeters, Patrick’s nose brushing David’s as he looks him in the eye.

“What was that for?” David asks breathlessly, fighting the reflex to do a scan of the room for self preservation. 

“I’m just trying to prove it.”

“Prove what?” David asks with a shake of his head.

“Prove that you’re safe here, David.” Patrick replies easily, swooping in to kiss him again with equal eagerness. 

This time, David doesn’t resist, letting himself melt into his boyfriend’s embrace without lingering on the fear of judgement.


	10. Kissing tears from the others face

After Patrick had shown up at the motel, reassuring David that he doesn’t need a date with Ken to know that he’s happy, David and Patrick head to the office to talk to Stevie before leaving.

It ends up being a wholly interesting conversation, which ends with Stevie leaving in a huff, leaving them alone in the room.

David is laughing so much that his stomach hurts. He’s hunched over on the couch in the motel office, red in the face, and choking with laughter. 

His chest is wheezing almost painfully, even after Stevie has shrugged him off and gone home. After his Dad had come in and awkwardly left again, he’s still laughing.

Patrick is laughing too, not as hard as David is since he genuinely feels quite bad for Stevie, but even he has to admit the situation is funny. 

“Oh no.” David says, taking a deep painful breath and clutching his sides. “Oh my God, my poor Dad. Poor Stevie! Can you imagine?”

“Walking in on my colleague sending a nude photo? I don’t think it’d be that dramatic for us, David since I’m hoping it would be meant for me anyway.” Patrick says, curling one leg up on the couch to turn better towards his boyfriend. 

“Mm,” David hums appreciatively. “You’re right, although we might end up having to close the store for gross indecency.” 

He relaxes against the couch cushions and leans closer to Patrick. 

“I can’t believe they saw Emir’s response as well.” Patrick says after a moment, causing David to collapse back into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh my God don’t remind me!”

When he turns back to David, he has tears streaming down his face from silently laughing so hard. Patrick considers making a teasing comment, but they’re alone in the motel office, and instead he leans in to kiss the droplet on his left cheek. 

David giggles and squirms slightly but Patrick holds him tight. He repeats the move on the other cheek where another tear had left a wet track down his face. 

“What are you doing?”

Patrick pulls back, and this time, he directs his kisses to David’s neck. 

“Mm, that’s good don’t stop.” David says, tipping his head back to provide him with better access. 

“We should take this home, David.” Patrick murmurs.

David whines a little but ultimately gives in and lets Patrick drag him to the car.


	11. A Lingering Goodbye Kiss

“Okay, are you sure you’ve packed your overnight bag?” 

“As if I’d forget my skincare.” David says with a smile. “Can you imagine? I might actually have to force you to divorce me if I did that.”

Patrick smiles, but his face is still tense as he buzzes around his husband in the hallway of their small cottage. This is the first time either of them are going away for more than one night, and he’s more than a little anxious to see David off. 

After considerable convincing, Stevie had finally managed to convince David to come along on a week long road trip with her to view some of the motels they would be upgrading. It had taken some emotional manipulation, plus real tears to get him to agree, but he’d finally given in and accepted on the condition that Patrick was fine with it.

Patrick was obviously fine with it. He wasn’t enthused about it; one whole week would be the longest he had been apart from David since they met three years ago. But he wasn’t going to stand in the way of him spending some quality time with Stevie, so he had pushed all that deep down and played the role of supportive husband. 

Part of him is regretting it as he throws the last of David’s many bags into the back of the car. 

“What about your phone charger, did you remember that?” Patrick asks as he joins David back by the front door.

“I think so- maybe I should check?”

They are interrupted by Stevie beeping the car horn impatiently.

“I’m sure Stevie has one if you don’t.” Patrick says sadly. 

David looks torn; eyes flickering between Patrick and the rest of the house hesitantly. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here on your own?” He asks for the third time that morning. 

Patrick lets out a little laugh and nods, stepping closer to his husband to pull him into a hug. “I’ll be fine, David. You have fun with Stevie, and I’ll see you when you get back.” He says over his shoulder. 

David seems reluctant to let go, so Patrick only moves back slightly to catch his eye. 

“I’ll miss you David.”

“Mhm, well, I should hope so.” He replies haughtily. Patrick just smiles and catches his lips in a firm kiss. 

One kiss turns into two, turns into David skimming his bottom lip with his tongue and risking turning it into something more. Patrick pulls back gently, layering two more pecks against the corners of David’s mouth.

“I’ll miss you too.” David whispers into their shared breath. 

“One more for the road?” Patrick asks.

David swoops in and kisses him again, firm and meaningful. When they pull back they can hear Stevie swearing at them from the driver's seat of the car, and both grin at each other. 

“Okay, I should really go.” David says finally, eyes not leaving Patrick’s. 

“Go on.” Patrick replies kissing him one final time before pushing him towards the gravel driveway by the lower back. “I love you, I’ll see you in a week.”

“I love you too.” David says just as he is climbing into the back. 

Patrick watches as Stevie reverses the car and pulls onto the road. He waves as David pouts from the passenger seat until they are out of sight.


	12. Kisses to Wake the other up

Patrick wakes up early on the morning after his first sleepover with David. Light filters in through the floral curtains, making the dust particles glitter and float around in the air in the early morning rays. 

He has always been an early riser; he lets the sun wake him, and rises with it. But David had told him after their first date that he wasn’t a morning person, so even though he’s never seen it first hand, he stays where he is and tries to breathe slowly so as to not disturb his- co-worker. Business Partner? Whatever David is now.

Unable to resist, Patrick shuffles forward so that his face is almost level with David’s. His brow is furrowed slightly as if concerned about something, and he is making little annoyed grunts every couple of breaths. 

Patrick laughs lightly, basking in the warmth of David’s body next to his. He can’t quite believe he gets to have this; only a little over a week ago they were sharing their first kiss, and now here David is, in Patrick’s bed, melding in among the floral patterns as if he belongs there.

He peers over David’s body to look at the clock by the bed which reads 8:02. He should probably wait a little longer before disturbing David, but by reflex he leans over an presses a brushed kiss onto David’s cheekbone. 

He freezes, unsure of whether or not he should have done that, when David shuffles in his sleep. The lines on his forehead soften, and his whole face relaxes.

Patrick takes it as permission to repeat the action on David’s chin, feeling the brush of stubble against his lips. He does it three more times, tracing a path up David’s face before landing on his nose, which wrinkles at his touch.

David snorts slightly, clearly on the verge of waking up, and Patrick brushes his lips one final time over his lips; barely a touch. He is about to move away when David grunts in dissatisfaction and purses his lips against the air.

He makes an upset noise, and Patrick moves closer to kiss his pouting lips.

This time, David kisses back, making a small hum of approval as Patrick presses kiss after kiss against his lips. He moves away again, just to see the reaction, and smiles when David reaches blindly to follow him across the bed, pressing repetitive pecks against any part of Patrick that he can reach.

He hits his ear, his hairline, and his cheekbone before Patrick finally gives in and turns his face fully back to kiss David properly. 

“Morning sunshine.” Patrick whispers against his mouth. 

David cracks one tired eye open just to glare at him for the nickname, but Patrick just grins in response.

“Mh-kissme.” David whines, closing his eyes again as Patrick leans over him, propped up on one arm, to give him a proper morning greeting.


	13. Butterfly Kisses

Getting Patrick into the apartment and onto the bed took more effort that David had been expecting. When his fiance had asked for David to accompany him to his dental appointment he had expected Patrick would at most be a little more flirty, a bit loose lipped, and maybe say some nonsensical things.

He wasn’t disappointed in that regard. Patrick was incredibly sweet and giving in his affections under the influence of the anaesthetic. Almost as soon as he had joined David in the waiting room he had latched onto him like a koala, his weight heavy, and snuggled into his neck. 

The uber drive home was a fun balance of preventing Patrick from getting too handsy in the back of the driver’s car, and trying to stop him from yelling incorrect directions every couple of minutes, all the while giggling and looking over at David to see if he is impressed by his actions. 

As soon as they arrive behind closed door, his energy switches from enthused child to horny teenager. He continues to cling to David, and, once deposited onto the bed, reaches for his fiance’s sweater. 

“Take it off!” He exclaims, pulling at the fabric with a little too much force for David to be comfortable with. “David- get your clothes off.”

“Why would I take my clothes off honey. Now come on, are you comfortable enough to sleep in this?”

“No.” Patrick says pouting. “You know what you’sh-ould do? You should take my clothes off David.”

“Nope. I will take off your pants and hoodie so that you are comfortable, and then you are going to sleep mister.” David says affectionately, manhandling him into an upright position.

It’s a difficult battle getting the clothes off without automatic stimulating another activity, and despite Patrick’s best efforts, David finally gets him tucked under the covers.

“Will you kiss me David?” Patrick whines as David slips into his own side of the bed and curls his arm protectively around Patrick’s shoulders. “Please kiss me before I have to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” David says with a laugh. “--and there will be no kisses while you’re in this state. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Can I kiss you, David? I wann-a kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

David continues to laugh, stroking his fiance’s hair and shaking his head. “No, you shouldn’t-- what are you doing?”

Patrick has wriggled his way up so that his face is level with David’s, and he is batting his eyes open and closed to create a faint fluttering sensation across David’s cheeks. 

“Mm-kissing you.” Patrick says, as if it’s obvious. He goes black to flickering his eyelashes. 

“O-Okay, well. That’s fine then I guess. Whatever makes you happy.” David says, giving in to the affection and relaxing against the pillows. He lets Patrick continue with his aborted blinks before pulling him in to his chest, and holding his head down. 

“Time to sleep now.” He says.

“Okay David.” Patrick hums, closing his eyes with finality and finally going limp against David’s side. “We’ll continue this in the morning.” His voice is tinged with what David thinks is meant to be an alluring tone, but it’s largely covered by his clear exhaustion as he flops against him. 

“Okay honey, whatever you say.”


	14. Sporty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a writing prompt on tumblr! Hope you enjoy !
> 
> 5\. _Well, that wasn’t what I expected…_ and 14. _Hey, give me that!_

“I swear I used to be good at this!”

David watches as Patrick groans, his bottom lip pushing out into a little pout as he looks over at his husband with a disgruntled noise as if to make a point.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s how you do that.”

Patrick looks even more frustrated and reaches back down to scoop the basketball up off the floor. David huffs a laugh and turns back to his book, relaxing into the hammock and kicking off the ground just slightly to rock back and forth. He’s just getting back into the story when Patrick lets out an almighty whine.

“You’re not even watching!”

“What exactly am I meant to be watching? Because at the moment not much seems to be going on.”

David looks up to watch as Patrick throws the basketball up in the air and tries to spin it on his finger again. It tilts to the side almost instantly and falls off, and Patrick stamps his foot as their little Yorkshire Terrier, Atticus, yaps and runs at it in joy.

David sighs morosely, looking longingly at the cover of his detective novel as he unceremoniously clambers out of the hammock, approaching his husband with his hand out.

“Hey, give me that,” he says, grabbing the ball in both his hands. He rolls it around for a bit, before pushing it up and spinning it on his right index finger. He moves his body with it to keep it upright as it spins perfectly in the air.

“Oh my God.”

“Good right?” David asks, dropping the ball down and putting it back under his arm. Atticus barks at him from the ground but knows better than to try and jump up at David, or get his dusty paws on David’s designer sweatpants.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected,” Patrick mutters with wide eyes and high strung eyebrows.

“I told you I had a basketball court when I was younger, right?”

“I thought you only ever used that to get your nose job?”

David smiles, dropping the ball on the ground and watching as the dog jumps at it and immediately topples over it onto the grass.

“Yeah, well, I learned some tricks before I followed through with that plan.”

David blinks in surprise as Patrick jumps at him with a little growl, grabbing the sides of his face and planting a wet kiss on his lips. He relaxes into it quickly and hums in satisfaction as Patrick opens his mouth and licks at David’s lips.

“Mm, I didn’t know sports competence was a thing for you,” he mutters between kisses.

“ _You’re_ a thing for me. Oh my God, you’re so hot,” Patrick responds, still following after David and searching for his lips. “Spinning the ball, so good,” he groans, even as his mouth turns up into a grin.

“You’re such a weirdo,” David says through laughs as he leans back into the kiss.


	15. Themepark Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Marleycat for the prompt on tumblr!! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> 12: _You’re not going anywhere_ and 46: _If you keep doing that, I’m not responsible for what happens._

“Okay, nope. I can’t do this. I shouldn’t have agreed to this.”

Patrick is laughing even as he grabs at David’s arm, yanking him back into the little plastic ‘logboat’ and holding on tight to keep him there.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he says. “Look, the guy is already starting the ride so you have to stay now!”

“But my hair--”

“Just don’t think about your hair David-- Look, close the door, and sit back in your seat, there we go, hold onto me.”

“Don’t think about my--? The water is going to get on my clothes!” David continues to whine, but Patrick’s vice like grip doesn’t let up as the cogs start whirring. The boat is pulled onto the conveyor. It tips back as they continue the journey upwards towards the top. 

David clings to Patrick’s side and makes a sound of distress. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, what--”

“Don’t think about it, just look at me, just--”

David whines again as he looks out across the whole of the park. “I didn’t realise it was so high up here.”

“David, really, just don’t think about it.”

“How am I supposed to stop thinking about it?” David yells loudly. 

Patrick pulls him closer and turns into David’s neck, kissing along the spot he now claims as his own and towards the sensitive skin of his shoulder. He sucks a little and smiles against David’s neck as he feels his husband relax slightly into him and tip his head back for better access. 

“Oh, okay, you can keep doing that,” he mutters, closing his eyes and leaning even further into Patrick’s warm embrace.

David hums again as Patrick bites down on his pulse spot.

“Okay, if you keep doing that, I’m not responsible for what happens so--”

“Oh yeah? What’s gonna happen?”

“Unacceptable things, to happen-- In a theme park, so-- There are probably cameras around here somewhere.”

Patrick continues to kiss David’s neck until suddenly the little boat jerks off the conveyor and onto the water at the top. It sways side to side, throwing them around and Patrick has to catch himself on the side of the boat to stop him from being chucked off.

“Patrick--” David whines, grabbing onto Patrick’s arm again and digging his head into his husbands shoulder to cover his eyes. 

Patrick leans down and catches his lips in a kiss this time just as they reach the peak of the ride. He holds David’s face firmly even as the air rushes past them and they are thrown down the waterslide. His stomach swoops but he just keeps kissing David, hanging on tight to him as they rush downwards.

They pull apart as they hit the bottom, the water splashing outwards away from them in an almighty rainfall.

The river splashes across them as they hit the bottom, and David yells, holding his hands out as if to protect himself from the water. Patrick just lets it happen and turns his husband back to him before he can complain, kissing him square against the mouth again.

They reach the docking point and Patrick helps David out with a hand, leading him back towards the next ride eagerly. 

“I liked that one,” he says as they join the next queue, David still brushing droplets from his givenchy sweater with a disgruntled expression on his face. 

“Oh really?” he asks with attitude. “I wonder why.”

But he’s laughing as Patrick swoops into another kiss, right there in the middle of the crowds of people.


	16. Teasing Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anon prompt on tumblr!!
> 
> 9: _You idiot, you’re embarrassing me._

David dodges around a trolley, haphazardly missing the woman pushing it and almost hitting the shelf full of cereal as he rushes away.

“David, come on, stop!”

“No,” he says, holding his hands over his ears and closing his eyes as he narrowly avoids bumping straight into a group of teenagers at the end of the aisle. “I’m not being seen with you here.”

“Come on David, come back and _taco_ to me!” Patrick exclaims, holding up a box of crunchy taco shells with an enthused expression on his face.

“That one was not good,” David stops on the spot and turns around on his heel, his arms crossed against his chest defensively. “Stop it, you idiot, you’re embarrassing me.”

Patrick just grins and continues to approach.

David watches as his husband puts the box of taco shells back on the shelf where it belongs, and pulls a small pot of cherries out of his basket.

“I hate it when we argue, David. It’s the _pits_.”

“I can’t even eat-- Nevermind. I’m not being seen with you right now, I’m going to keep getting things from our list.” David looks down at the small piece of paper and tries to suppress the grin growing on his face.

He gets all the way to the dairy isle before Patrick starts back up.

“Come on, we’re _butter_ than this.”

An embarrassing snorting noise comes out of David’s nose as he turns his back and tries to move away again. Patrick grabs his arms and pulls at him. He puts the basket down on the floor and slips his arms around David’s waist.

“I’m really _milking_ this, huh, David?” Patrick murmurs, somehow making the moment sweet as he lowers his voice and tightens his arms around David.

“I hate this,” David whines, but Patrick just pouts teasingly. “I didn’t want to marry Ted.”

“You didn’t marry Ted, you married me.”

“I know, I regret it every single day,” David says, but he’s smiling as Patrick leans in and kisses him sweetly on the lips. David leans into it further, humming and kissing Patrick again, pressing their chests together in the middle of the fridge aisle, relishing in the warmth of his husbands body.

“I’m glad I married you, David. You know why?”

“Ugh, why?” David asks, already cringing.

“You’re a _rice_ person, David.”

“Oh my God.”


	17. Jealous Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _35: You’re kinda cute when you’re mad._

It’s the third time Patrick has scowled at his phone in the last half hour, and the sight is driving David crazy. He watches as Patrick tucks the phone back into his tight jean pockets and turns back to his spreadsheets, perched on the stool behind the counter with a scowl on his face.

“How are the spreadsheets going, honey?” David asks from where he’s slowly been restocking candles on the display, keeping a careful eye on his husband all the while. 

“Fine, why do you ask?” Patrick says, looking up at David, his left eye twitching all the while. 

“It’s just, your eye is kind of--” David trails off as he realises his error in judgement. “You know what, it doesn’t matter.”

Patrick sighs again and looks back at his laptop.

“It’s just--”

He nods as if expecting it, and looks back up at David, tapping his pen against his notebook with a raised eyebrow. "Go on?"

“You just seemed to look a bit-- Um, frustrated?”

Patrick smiles, which wasn’t what David was expecting, and shakes his head. “I am a little frustrated. It’s not a big deal I was just-- I didn’t get invited to one of my cousins weddings? Is that weird?”

“Um, which cousin was it?” David asks, approaching the counter with some remaining caution and watching as Patrick pulls his phone back out of his pocket again and stares at the screen in confused annoyance.

“Joe.”

“Joe,” David says, thinking hard. “Joe, like, firefighter Joe, you mean? But he came to _our_ wedding? What--”

David snatches the phone off of Patrick and looks at the instagram photos with a disgusted frown. The wedding looks beautiful, held in someone’s back garden with a large white tent, and there is Joe, in the centre of it all, in a neat black suit.

“Why were you not invited to Joe’s wedding, what?” David growls, glaring at the picture as if to get his point across through the photograph. David can feel his own eye twitching now which seems to break Patrick's bad mood as he hears a little snort from his husband.

“Why are you laughing?” he asks, looking up at Patrick who is grinning across at him, his eyes twinkling betraying the fact that he’s about to start teasing. 

“It’s just, you’re kind of cute when you’re mad,” Patrick murmurs, jumping onto his arms to lean across the counter and kiss David on the lips softly. David smiles and leans into a second kiss, laughing lightly as he starts trailing them down his cheek and chin. 

“Mm, I didn’t know you had a thing for that,” David whispers as the kisses reach his neck. "I should get annoyed at you more often if it turns you on so much."

Out of the corner of his eye he takes another look at the photos and, on realising something, smiles. 

“Hey Patrick?” he murmurs, nodding his head to get his husband to remove his mouth from his pulse point. Patrick sucks at David’s neck a moment longer before nodding and pulling away. 

“Mhm.”

“These photos aren’t from Joe’s wedding, they’re from his friend’s wedding. Um, do you know a Judy?”

Patrick frowns as he takes a second look at the photos. “I do not,” he admits, his mouth finally curving into a grin as he re-evaluates the pictures with fresh eyes, finally realising that his cousin is in fact the groomsman at the wedding in question. “That makes a lot more sense actually.”

“Yeah, that makes more sense,” David murmurs, leaning back over to kiss his grumpy husband again.


	18. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to lostinaseaofstars on tumblr for requesting this!!  
>  _14\. Hey, give me that! and 45. Are you flirting with me?_

The store is quiet; their third day of opening and the hype that surrounded opening night has finally died down. David and Patrick had agreed that for the first few weeks they would both work the full shift together in order to best support each other and work out their routine.

This unfortunately means that Patrick gets the luxury of seeing David at his very worst; Monday morning at 8:30 am.

David is immediately in a bad mood; Alexis had been extra annoying this morning and then his parents had been buzzing around like two very unwelcome flies. He doesn’t have enough time to stop at the cafe for his morning coffee, and so is exhausted, and grumpy, and not in the mood to be teased.

Well... Not in the mood to be teased by anyone other than Patrick.

Which is why Stevie’s presence in the store is really not appreciated right now. David managed to get in, avoid questions, and hide in the back room until he suddenly hears the dulcet tones of his supposed best friend in the store.

He panics, throwing himself through the curtain to find Stevie and Patrick in a tight knit conversation over the counter.

“And this was him at the surprise party we held for his Mom,” Stevie is saying, holding up her phone and apparently flicking through pictures of David with a plethora of descriptions. Patrick is absorbed in the explanations, his hand rubbing over his chin as he laughs and nods.

“I like that one,” Patrick says.

“You’re really going to like the poncho then.”

Without thinking twice, David jumps forward and grabs the phone from Stevie’s hand. He backs up as she advances on him, holding it up high above his head and protecting his stomach from her onslaught as she tries to get it back.

“Hey! Give me that!” she exclaims, jumping up to no avail to try and grab her phone.

“No, no!” he exclaims, squirming as she jabs at him. “You don’t deserve the phone.”

He is distracted by the sound of Patrick’s laughter as he watches from a few steps away. David pauses, watching how Patrick’s eyes crinkle as he looks at them with humour dancing in his eyes. Stevie uses the opportunity to jump up and grab the phone from his hand.

“Ugh. You’re a little wench.”

“Charmed I’m sure,” Stevie says. “I was just showing Patrick some photos of you. You know, catching him up on all things David Rose.”

“Yes, I see that.”

“We were just commenting on how you dress as if you’re going to a funeral literally twenty four seven,” she says, looking pointedly down at his black sweater.

David frowns. It’s still early, and he’s not in the mood. He sighs and rolls his eyes, and instead of biting back with an equally as judgemental comment, he turns on his heel and silently heads back into the back room to collect more boxes.

He can feel Stevie’s surprise from behind him but just heads to the box of candles he was organising and takes it over to one of the displays to start restocking.

“I’m going to leave you to it. Leave you to deal with grumpy over there,” Stevie says to Patrick. David hunches over even further, his mind stewing in annoyance.

“Bye Stevie,” Patrick responds as the bell rings signalling her departure. He immediately crosses the store to join David, standing silently next to him looking carefully at him.

“What?” David groans after a moment of silence.

“I don’t think you look like your dressed for a funeral,” Patrick says softly. When David looks up to frown at him, however, his eyes are sparkling, and he prepares for more to come.

“O-kay...”

“You are dressed to kill though,” Patrick finishes with a blinding grin.

David tries to hide the smile and shakes his head, turning back to the candles. “I’m sorry, are you flirting with me right now?” he asks.

Patrick stays silent, and David turns to look at him with a confused expression.

 _“Are_ you flirting with me?” he repeats, his eyebrows bobbing up and down as he regards his business partner with a tentative look.

“I-- I mean, I’m not. I’m not _not_ flirting with you?”

David looks thoughtfully at him, his hand pausing in the air, hovering over a lavender candle. “What does _that_ mean?” he asks, putting down the box and turning fully to look at Patrick who has gone bright red and is staring at the floor as if to dig himself a hole with his eyes.

“Even if I didn’t-- If I didn’t feel for you like I--” he cuts off, covering his face with his hands, and David reaches out to catch them, gently pulling them away to reveal his pink cheeks. “You look good, David. That’s all I’m trying to tell you, so-- Don’t listen to Stevie.”

Almost by reflex, David tugs a little on his wrists, and Patrick takes another step forward to follow the movement. He stands in front of David, his head tilted just slightly back to meet his eyes which are so wide and earnest. They flick down to look at David’s lips at that’s all the encouragement he needs to lean forward and kiss Patrick softly.

Patrick returns it immediately, as if by reflex. His lips are soft and slightly open, and he sighs as if relieved by the action, pressing closer to the source of David’s warmth until their chests are touching.

David tilts Patrick’s head to the side with one hand cupping his cheek and dives back in, stealing two, three, four more kisses before finally pulling back and biting his lip to hide the overjoyed smile that immediately spreads across his face.

Patrick doesn’t go far; his arm still looped around David’s waist, and his smile is almost as blinding as David’s.

“If you do that again you will be dressing for my funeral,” he mutters, and immediately looks embarrassed by his own admission.

David just grins and shakes his head to try and recollect himself. “Was it really that good?” he asks, clearing his throat.

“Uh, yeah, David. i think it was.”

“You’ll have to remind me,” David murmurs, but Patrick is swooping in before he can even finish the sentence.


End file.
